the destiny of high school
by Fakemp90
Summary: Link goes to high school, hfalls in love, makes friends and enemies, and fights.
1. The bus ride

Chapter one: the bus ride

In the land of Hyrule in the Forest of Koriki a 16-year-old Hylan boy named Link was preparing for his first day of high school. The village father, the Deku Tree, had home schooled him all his life. Now, he was ready to go to a real high school. His childhood friend, Sariah, was already going to this school so he already had friends there. He had put on his green tunic and normal boots and was ready to walk out the door. "Hey! Wait!" said his fairy partner, Navi. "You forgot your pack!" "Oh yeah." Said Link grabbing his pack. " Thanks, Navi, I don't know what I would done without my pack." He put it on his belt. His pack was magical. It could carry an unlimited number of items, he had packed his Milk and carrots in there to sustain him at lunch. He had also decided to put his sword and shield and weapons in there in case he needed them. He headed out the door and down the stairs to the bus stop. At the base of his home Sariah was already waiting for him. " Nervous on your first day?' she asked Link. "A little." He replied. "Well, don't be. I'm sure you'll fit in fine." "Really?" "Really." "Well, I guess I'll be okay." He said with a sigh. Just then the bus parked in front of them. "Coming on?" Sariah asked Link as she climbed the bus stairs. "Yep." He said with a grin as he climbed the stairs to the bus. The bus driver was this skinny man who reminded Link of Luigi from Mario Bros. "Hey!" said the bus driver " I am Ingo, the bus driver, and I ain't never seen you before!" "Oh that's because he's new." Sariah covered up for Link who was too shy and afraid to say anything to the bus driver. "Alright, then." Said Ingo. "You can come on my bus, but no funny stuff!" "Y-yes s-sir.' Link barely managed to stutter. "C'mon, Link, let's go to where I usually sit." Sariah said leading Link to her usual seat. In front of the seat sat a mean looking kid with red hair and a cap. Behind the seat sat a kid who looked like he was in his thirties. "Who's that?' Link asked pointing to the kid sitting behind them. "That's Tingle." Sariah replied. ' He has some kinda disorder that makes him look like he's 35. He's the school loser. I wouldn't talk to hi-." But before Sariah could finish her sentence, Link was already talking to Tingle. "Hi there I'm Link." Tingle was reading a book and ignored him. "Heloo! I said I'm Link! Who are you?" by this time Link had already sat himself next to Tingle. "You can't sit next to me!" said Tingle trying to shove Link off his seat. "Bullshit!" said Link " It's a free country! I can sit wherever I want as long as I'm not hurting anybody." "Well, umm, I, uh, o fine sit here if you want but that doesn't mean were friends!" "Hey everybody!" screamed the red haired kid. "The new guy's sittin' wit' Tingle!" No one seemed to care. "Haha! So newbie, ya gonna be loser huh? I'm Mido and I can tell ya now, if ya make friends with me you'll be respected." "I don't think so." said Link. " I can tell who's a bully when I see 'em." "Oh so that's how you're gonna play huh? New kid ya just made a powerful enemy." "All stop!" yelled Ingo "Alright ya brats! Get off and go to school!" After this bus ride link was interested in how the rest of his first day would go.

End chapter


	2. Periods 12

Destiny of High school chap 2

Chap 2: Periods 1-2

Link got off the bus and checked his schedule. "Whacha got first?" asked Sariah "I got English, then gym, then art." " Ooo! "I have most those classes!" "Really?" "Yeah and so does your new friend Tingle!" "I think he said we weren't friends." "Really? He'll change his mind when he gets to know you." "How do you know?" " 'Cause that's how we became friends, remember?" "Oh yeah you used to ignore me when we were little. But then you eventually became my friend after you agreed to hang out with me for a month if I just stopped annoying you." Sariah laughed. "And now that one month is 11 years and counting!" "Yeah..." Link had just noticed, for the first time, how beautiful Sariah looked when she laughed. He took his mind off it and asked her a question. "By the way umm do I have these classes all week?" "No, silly, you rotate classes every day except for English, Math, and History." "Oh, well let's see what I have for 1st period. Ah! English with Ms. Nabooru. What's she like?" "Well I don't really know." "What? How can you not know? You've been here half the year!" "Well, ya see we have all new teachers." "Why?" " 'Cause a cold snap killed off all our old teachers." "Oh, I'm so sorry." "HAH! As if! We all hated all our old teachers they were so mean!" "Oh, okay." "Alright then I better get to class se ya!" "Wait aren't you in English with me?" Link asked. "Nope I have Beauty/Lotion making class first. But I have your class third and second period!" Link looked down at his list and noticed that his third period was art class with a teacher called the "Happy Mask Salesman" _What a strange name. _Link thought. **author's note: whenever I write in italics it means that it is a though okay? Okay, back to the story **Just then he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" yelled the person. He had purple skin and white hair and was wearing some peculiar robes. "I'm sorry." Said Link "I don't care if you're sorry you owe me bigtime!" "What?" "You got my robes dirty! Now you owe me some money." "Umm how much will that be?" Link asked while pulling some rupees out of his bag. 'What're doin'?' the person asked Link. "Umm I'm paying you." "Hah! You're such a pushover! Ya gotta give someone attitude when they say somthin' like that! Ya know like ' Screw you!' or ' Eat my balls Maricon!' ya know what I'm sayin?" "Uh, no…" "AH! Whatever! Any way I've never seen you before what's yer name?" "I'm Link and you?" "I'm Vaati." "Oh, well, what class do you have next?" "I have English, why?" "Oh I have that class too! Maybe we can sit next to each other!" "umm sure…" "Ok we better hurry class is starting soon!" "Fine let's go." When they got there Vaati suggested they sit in the back. "No way!"said Link "Let's sit in the front!" "Oh, Fine." Replied Vaati. When they sat down the teacher announced herself "Hello class I am Ms. Nabooru, and this is English III." "We know what this class is!" screamed someone in the back. Link noticed he was a Goron. "Quiet Mr." She looked at her attendance sheet. "Lenn." **author's note: that's what my name usually is in my Zelda files. **English was dull and boring. Afterwards Link looked at his schedule. "Looks like I have science with someone called the Lake Laboratory Scientist **author's note: Lets call him LLS for short.** "Do you have that class next?" Link asked Vaati. "Yeah but I think I'll skip and go smoke weed outside the main building." "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Okay, suit yourself." Link hurried to his class. When he arrived there the classroom appeared strange. It was a big wooden board with a deep pool beside it. Link saw that the rest of the class was sitting on the floor. "Link! Over Here!" screamed a familiar voice. It was Sariah. She was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. Link sat down next to her. "Hi, Sariah! You have this class too?" "Yep" "Cool, so uh what do we do?" "We learn about science, silly." Just then the teacher walked into the door. He was wearing a blue robe and a blue hat and looked a bit like a donkey with his teeth al out. "Good morning class. I am your teacher LLS." "Good morning Mr. LLS." The class replied. "Thank you. Now let me check attendance. Yes let's see here, Link." "Present!" "Sariah." "Present!" "Tingle." "Present!" "Lenn." "Present!" "Skull Kidd." "Present!" "Mido." "Present!" "Koriki shopkeeper." "Present!" "Midna" **author's note: the newest Zelda character!** "Present!" "Vaati." No one answered. "Vaati." Still, no one answered. "Where is Mr. Vaati." "I think he got sick and went to the nurse's office." Link covered up. "Oh, ok, then." He called the rest of the list. "now welcome to the wonderful world of Marine Biology. First we'll be studying about aquatic octorocks." Link, who had battled enough octorocks to know what they do, started talking to Sariah. "So what class do you have 4th period?" he asked her. "I have English." "Aww that sucks. I have…" Link looked at his schedule. "Gardening?" "You do?" "Looks like it." "Who's your teacher?" "Someone named Mr. Gannondorf Dragmire." "I don't think I've heard of him." **author's note; Link fights just animals and like moblins who are of their own free will in this story's history. "**Oh well." "Hey Link do you like anyone?" "What? What? Yeah! Okay!" "Oh so now you're lil jon." Link laughed. "No, seriously," Sariah said. "Do you like anyone?" Sariah looked hopeful. "Ummm… Ummm…" "Do you?" "Why are you asking me this?" "No reason just wonderin'," Just then the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen had just walked through the door. She had blonde hair that came down to her backbone, blue eyes, white gloves, pointy hyurlian ears, a crown of flowers on her head, and a pink dress. "Sorry I'm late, I was putting makeup on in the bathroom." She said. "That's no excuse." LLS said. "I'll let you off with a warning this time young lady but take your seat." The girl sat down. Link was staring at her in a hypnotic gaze. "Helloo? Link?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh well." She said. Science was long and repetitive Link thought and wondered why he was taking that class. "By the way ,Sariah, who was that blonde chick?" "Oh her? That's 'Princess' Zelda. Her dad is the principal of this school. So she thinks she's all that and is a complete brat." "Oh that's nice to know." Link said.


End file.
